<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together We Stand by Dragonaddict04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277566">Together We Stand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonaddict04/pseuds/Dragonaddict04'>Dragonaddict04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 a.m. whump one shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Time, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kinda...?, Moblins suck, Twilight is trying his best, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonaddict04/pseuds/Dragonaddict04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Here I am, back at it with the bad summaries) </p><p>Twilight and Wild get separated from the group right before they switch Hyrules. Things get messy when Wild goes all pyromaniac (he’s really just tryna help, he’s just feral)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 a.m. whump one shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together We Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yoooooo! It’s been FOREVER since I posted last lol.<br/>This is my first LU fic so go easy on me, but I am always open to comments and constructive criticism!<br/>This fic is based on a fanart I posted on Instagram a while back, I’ll put the link (hehe) at the end notes ;}<br/>I hope y’all enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Heroes were worn down from battling in Warriors Hyrule, long hard battles against hordes of infected  Bokoblins left the heroes separated and wounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild brought down the rusted blade onto the last Bokoblin’s head, shattering the sword and killing the Bokoblin all in one fell swoop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that the last of ‘em?” Twilight panted, the tip of his sword resting on the ground as he looked at Wild. Night had already come and Twilight sure hoped they wouldn’t have to have a battle like that in the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild nodded “I think so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go find the others then, I could use one of ‘Rule’s potions right about now.” Twilight winced as he sheathed his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They started to trudge back the way they came, when both their visions blurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urk.” Wild swayed on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For Hylia’s sake…” Twilight muttered, “now of all times?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then everything went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually when they would switch worlds, it didn’t bother Twilight all that much, he always got that weird feeling, like a pit in his stomach, but he never passed out because of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was probably just because of his exhaustion and injuries, but that didn’t make it any less uncomfortable. Especially when he had to wake up in a Moblin camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jerked awake, the first thing he noticed was the group of five Moblins sitting around a campfire grunting to one another in the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bad thing was, they noticed him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight leapt to his feet and drew his sword as the Moblins grabbed their weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild was by his side now, his bow at the ready, they nodded to each other and charged into battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight would always find it impressive how Wild could use a bow and arrow in close range combat, he was quick to take one of the Moblins down by knee capping it in both legs then flipping over its head and lodging three arrows in its neck and back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice one, Cub!” Twilight hollered as he slid under another Moblin and sliced upwards between its legs, then for good measure lobbed off its head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild smirked slightly at Twilight, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>brutal’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mouthed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the tables turn quickly and without mercy in battle, Twilight learned this long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all went downhill when Wild gave him a glance that said he was about to do something reckless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick tap of his Sheikah Slate later, Wild had three Bomb Arrows notched in his bow, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get back!” He warned, giving Twilight enough time to dodge away from the Moblin he was fighting. As soon as he was out of the way, Wild let the arrows fly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three arrows, three targets, three explosions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clearing lit up like a bonfire, the screams of burning Moblins threatened to shatter Twilight’s ears. The fire died down rather quickly, revealing that one of the Moblins was still alive, barely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild dropped his bow back into his Sheikah Slate and produced a small Travelers Sword instead before charging the half dead Moblin, Twilight on his heels with his sword at the ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep red glow was suddenly cast across the clearing, making Twilight stumble a bit. That’s when they realized they were in Wilds Hyrule. The Blood Moon swelled, infecting the entire sky with its crimson light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flash, the four Moblins they had just defeated, came back to life, slinging up from the ground and grabbing their weapons once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild was busy jamming his sword into the Moblins neck and was so used to Blood Moons that he didn’t even notice, that is until one of the newly resurrected Moblins came at him with a club drawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cub!” Twilight rushed over but was intercepted by two of the Moblins, all he could do was watch as Wild, who was caught off guard by the Moblin with the club, stumbled away in an effort to dodge the Moblins attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild was able to duck under the club and kick the moblin in the knee as hard as he could, before spinning on his heel and rushing away, probably to get distance between him and the club wielding Moblin and summon his bow and arrow back, but he did not make it that far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because there was still a fourth Moblin, one with a sword. It had been coming up from behind and even Twilight couldn’t see it until it was too late, “WILD—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wild slammed face first into the moblin, reeled backwards from the shock of it and the moblins sword came down, the blade gouging into the soft flesh of Wilds right arm, running from his shoulder to forearm, Wild howled in a mix of pain and surprise, still trying to get away from the moblin, but the moblin was faster than normal and brought it’s sword back up in a arching blow, the sword connected with the left side of Wild’s head with enough force to send him flying back a few feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“NO!” </b>
  <span>Twilight bellowed, thrusting his sword up through the neck of one of his moblins</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! Not him! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Twilight was supposed to protect Wild. Wild was his protégé, his friend, his brother, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cub. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t let this happen!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>in a cloud of smoke like shadows, Twilight transformed into his wolf self, leaving the moblin that was trying to attack him confused and staggered, letting Twilight dodge around it with ease and charge over to his protégé, pick him up by his cloak and tossed Wild onto his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like running away from a fight, but I can’t risk Cub right now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He decided, turning towards the wood line and running full sprint away from the confused moblins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gotta find the others, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Twilight thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gotta get the kid help, crap! I don’t have any potions on me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Twilight’s muscles and bones ached from exhaustion and his breaths were coming out in  gasps and heavy pants, but he didn’t stop, didn’t slow down even, until he was sure they were safe far away from the moblin camp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he did finally stop to rest he transformed back and set Wild down to check on his wounds. The gash in his arm was long and deep, slowly oozing crimson blood staining the hero of the wilds sleeve and shirt, Twilight worried that it might have been deep enough to sever muscle and tendons. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And of course I had to use my last potion on myself, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he cursed, he has used his last potion while still in Warriors Hyrule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most worrisome wound however, was the gnarled, jagged wound in Wild’s head, just past the hairline. Twilight gently brushed Wilds sweat soaked bangs out of the way to get a better look at the gash. Wild flinched in pain and groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Cub, it’s just me,” Twilight soothed, “I’ve gotta clean and dress these wounds, okay?” Wild paused for a moment then nodded softly, eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to stay awake though, can you do that for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild grunted and tried to open his eyes, “...why..?” He murmured, “m’tired.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re tired, Cub, but you gotta stay awake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’kay, I’ll s’ay ‘wake, Twi…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight gave his protege the best smile he could muster before going to work dressing his wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an half an hour and one torn up shirt later, Twilight had managed to get Wild’s wounds wrapped up, the best he could at least, and had thankfully been able to keep him awake too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Hylia I’m tired, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Twilight barely managed to get to his feet, his knees shook in protest, his muscles screamed at him, but he was determined to find the others and get Wild some proper medical treatment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Cub, it’s time to go.” He told Wild before gingerly propping him up, “you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild’s half lidded eyes slid over to Twilight and he nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay with me Cub, please just stay with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight hoisted Wild onto his shoulders, putting his aching body in the back of his mind, and trudged forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight tripped and stumbled on his weak legs as they went but not once did he drop Wild. Wild’s injured arm rested on Twilight’s shoulder while the other was dangling limply at his side. Blood started to drip from his arm down to his fingertips as it soaked through his makeshift bandages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still with me, Cub?” Twilight asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Wild mumbled after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, just hang on a little longer…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight wasn’t sure how much further he could go, his legs were dangerously close to giving out on him, despite his best efforts, when by the grace of Hylia, he heard voices in the distance. Voices he recognized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wild! Twi! Are you guys out there?!” Twilight heard his companions shouting. “Twi?!” “Wild?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over.. here…” Twilight tried desperately to shout back to them, but his exhaustion had stolen his voice, all that was coming out was rasping whispers. “Over… here!” He tried again, this time it came out a little louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Com’on, hear me, please!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sucked in as deep a breath as his aching lungs would allow, “over here!” He managed to shout at a decent volume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys I think I heard Twi!” He heard… Wind?... shout to the others, “this way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over… here!” Twilight shouted again, his voice cracking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard them getting closer and saw the shifting bushes, but everything started to blur together, his adrenaline rush from earlier fading and with it the last ounces of strength that has kept him going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caught up in his own exhaustion and waning consciousness, Twilight hadn’t realized that the others were there until he felt Wild being lifted off his back and into Warriors arms. He blinked blankly at his now empty arms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why are they taking Cub…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, confused. He felt something heavy on his shoulder and looked up to see Time, talking to him with concern in his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ilight are you okay?” Twilight managed to catch the end of what Time was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um..” Twilight breathed, looking for Wild again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay now, Pup, everything’s alright” Time told him and as if reading Twilight's mind, he added “we’ll get Wild healed up when we get back to camp. You did good,Twilight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, everything’s… good?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then Twilight's legs gave out and he fell into pitch blackness, only distantly hearing the shouts of his friends before losing consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>&lt;</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>A few moments earlier.</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>&gt;</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time led the heroes through a vast woodland area, the switch had caught them all off guard, but they managed to find each other fairly easily, all except for Twilight and Wild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two heroes had been separated from the group back in Warriors Hyrule and had yet to return. Time and the others were reasonably worried considering Wild’s feral tendencies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twi!?” Wind called, his hands cupped over his mouth, “Wild?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys out there?!” Sky shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we should split up to look for them?” Four asked Time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time shook his head “No, I don’t think that would be wise, we’re all far from a hundred percent right now so we need to stick together.” He was right of course, their time in Warriors Hyrule had been far from a vacation, with the constant stream of infected enemies. All of the heroes were either injured or exhausted or both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind suddenly cocked his head, “guys!” He called, drawing everyone’s attention, “I think I heard Twi!” He leapt into action, sprinting away with the other heroes on his tail, “this way!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...over.. here!” Time could hear it now and it definitely was Twilight's voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They burst through the thick underbrush to find Twilight and Wild standing there. Well, at least Twilight was standing. Wild was held piggy-back style on Twilights back, he didn’t appear to be conscious and he was bleeding from several places. Twilight was barely standing his gaze locked on the ground in front of him, his eyes dazed and unfocused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“War, Sky, help grab Wild would you.” Time said, spurring the otherwise still heroes into motion, he himself took a step towards his descendant as Sky helped Warriors gently take Wild off Twilights back, placing the unconscious hero into Warriors arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twilight?” Time said, crouching down slightly to get a better look at Twilight. He gave no reaction and that worried Time. “Hey,” he tried again, this time placing his hand on Twilight's shoulder. That got a rise out of him, Twilight slowly looked up, his hazy gaze locking on Time’s face. “Twilight, are you okay?” He asked, the reply he got was a barely audible “um..?” And Twilight looked around, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay now, Pup, everything’s alright.” He saw Twilight twitch a bit, still looking around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, he must be looking for Wild, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Time guessed “we’ll get Wild healed up when we get back to camp,” he reassured his dazed Pup, then added, “you did good, Twilight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight exhaled heavily, then his eyes rolled back and he collapsed into Time’s arms, “oof!” Time breathed, catching Twilight before he hit the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy Hylia is he okay?!” Wind yelped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time nodded slightly, “he’ll be fine, they both will.” He said, lifting Twilight up, deciding it would be best to simply carry him rather than try to wake him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they’ll be fine, they’ve got us after all!” Legend piped up. Though most of the time Legend was a grumpy prankster, he sure knew when and how to lighten the mood. Time appreciated that greatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they carried their unconscious companions back to a clearing and set up camp for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Legend wasn’t lying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Time thought, staring at his Pup and his Cub, who now slept neatly tucked in their bedrolls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As long as we have each other, we’ll find a way to make it through. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s the link to my fanart that this fic was based on! https://www.instagram.com/p/CB6qs0UnQg-/?igshid=1vhqzalecgj9g</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>